The Proof is in the Picture
by YoominC16
Summary: What was that proof in the white envelope that Daniels gave AJ? How will AJ's husband react to it? Will they stay strong or will their marriage fall apart? Bobby Rhoode/AJ Styles James Storm/Kaz slash One-Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. They are all owned by TNA and/or any other respective companies_

**Takes places 4/19/12 TNA broadcast**_  
_

**A/N: This story can be read as a stand along story or as the 3rd installment to my Bobby Rhoode/AJ Styles 'verse but I would suggest that you read 'When Depression Ensues' first. It might make more sense.  
**

**Warning: This is a male/male slash story. If this is not your thing, then please do not read pass this. Thanks!  
**

* * *

AJ walked around the backstage area in distress. The plain white envelope was still in his left hand. He didn't want to go back to his locker room because he knew his husband would be there waiting on him and ready with questions. AJ sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Why did his life have to be so difficult? Everything was finally starting to go right. He and Bobby had made up and Bobby had promised to not be an arrogant prick outside of the ring. He promised that the arrogant gimmick was just that, a gimmick, and so far he had been keeping his promise. They had moved passed his kiss with Magnus. AJ had felt so bad because of it but Bobby knew the kiss was nothing and AJ had no feeling for him. AJ didn't have feelings for Magnus. He only loved Bobby.

AJ sighed again as he replayed the moment where the envelope was slid into the ring. When he looked up at Kaz, he saw the look of sadness on his face. He saw the apology that was written all over his best friend's face. He knew Kaz didn't want to this but he had to because Daniels was holding something over his head. Now, he understood. Now, he understood why Kaz was being Daniel's lap dog. He knew about their secret.

AJ didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he would have to go back to his locker room and face Bobby eventually. Damn, why did this situation have to be so fucked u-."

"OH." AJ yelped as he was pulled into a room. The door slammed behind him and the lights came up. "Kaz."

"AJ I am so sorry." Kaz said as he ran his hands over his short hair. "I don't know how he found out about any of this. When he first came to me, he only had my stuff and he had some other peoples stuff and he made me do this because I didn't want anyone to get fired because of me but then he showed my your stuff and I tried to get him not to do this but I know you and Bobby just got back on good terms and I didn't want your marriage to be ruined-."

"Kaz, stop." AJ placed his hands on Kaz's shoulders and shook him. "Breathe." Kaz took a deep breath in and then let it out. "How did he get these pictures? The guy said he archived them."

"I don't know. He must have paid someone or something. I don't know how he got any of the shit he has." Kaz answered.

"What do you mean?" AJ inquired.

"He has stuff on everybody." Kaz started. "You know the people on the roster that aren't American citizens, like Doug, Eric, Magnus, Rob, Angelina, Sarita,"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Well apparently when TNA did their paper work for their work visas, they messed up on it and the only reason why they aren't being shipped out of the country is because he hasn't told yet and he won't tell unless I do what he tells me to. He has more stuff to. I swear all he does in his free time is dig up dirt on people." Kaz took another breath. "So, what are you going to do?"

AJ shrugged. "I have to tell Bobby. I know he saw what happened on TV. I'm not going to be able to hide this anymore."

Kaz nodded. "Well, I'm going to tell James about it."

"What? No."

"Yes."' Kaz said. "If you're going to lay all of your cards, well pictures, on the table then I'm going to lay all of mind on the table…and if they really love us, then they wouldn't leave us for this and besides this was so long ago."

"Yeah, you're right." AJ took a deep breath. "I'm going to my locker room. I'll call you later."

"Yeah." Kaz grabbed his duffel bag from off of the ground. "If I leave a message on your phone that is full of me crying, well then you know what happened."

The two best friends walked out of the locker room and out into the hall. They both said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. AJ walked slowly down the hall. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Bobby. He could only tell him the truth. AJ arrived at his locker room door and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"AJ." Bobby said and stood up. "What happened out there and what's in that envelope?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, sit down baby." AJ said and Bobby sat down and AJ stood in front of him. "Um." AJ fiddled with the envelope in his hand. "Let me just start at the beginning."

"OK."

"Back in 2002, I debut in TNA as you know." AJ said and Bobby nodded. "Well, back then the pay was not good at all. I worked at other indy shows and even had a few waiter jobs but it still wasn't enough. After Kaz and I became friends, we moved in together. We thought that this would be better because everything would be split but it still wasn't good enough. We were about to get kicked out of our apartment so we started searching for a job and we found this great paying job." AJ handed the envelope over to Bobby.

Bobby took the envelope and looked into AJ's eyes. AJ nodded his head and Bobby opened the envelope and pulled the pictures out. His eyes widen as he looked at a picture of AJ.

"We modeled…erotic and almost nude modeling. We only did it because we had to. Once our paychecks went up from TNA we stopped. The guy said that he archived all of our pictures so no one could sell them again but I guess he lied."

Bobby didn't say anything as he looked at the erotic photos of his husband. One of the photos had AJ laid across a bed on his stomach with a pillow under his chest. His left arm was bent upward and was holding his head as he looked into the camera with a seductive look on his face. All he wore was a bright red thong. He legs were bent at the knees and his ankles were crossed over another, showing off the bright red heels he was wearing. Another picture had him sitting up on his knees in the bed and leaning towards the camera. Another picture of AJ had him wearing tight black mini shorts, straps of his red thong stuck out from beneath the shorts, and he wore red heels. His left heeled foot was placed on top of a chair and he was bent over slightly, showing of his bubble butt. Bobby cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the couch. These pictures were too hot for him to handle.

"I have to buy you a pair of heels." Bobby said as he flipped through the pictures. AJ blushed and then looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Wait, you're not mad?" AJ asked. Bobby set the pictures down and stood up.

Bobby grabbed AJ's hands. "No, I'm not mad. You did what you had to do to survive."

"You don't think I'm a whore or a slut?" AJ asked as he looked in Bobby's eyes. Bobby leaned down and kissed AJ on the lips.

"You took a few erotic pictures, you didn't fuck every guy on the roster." Bobby kissed him again. "Why did you hide this from me for so long?"

"I know it's just." AJ looked down. "I didn't want you to think badly of me. I didn't want you to think I was a slut."

Bobby placed his finger underneath AJ's chin and lifted his head before placing another kiss on his lips. "I could never think badly of you AJ, and you're not A slut…you're my slut." Bobby said and AJ giggled. "Come on." Bobby grabbed AJ's hand. "Let's go to the mall."

"The mall? Why?" AJ asked.

"To get you a pair of heels, of course." Bobby smirked. "The night isn't over yet."

* * *

Bobby sat naked on the windowpane. He watched as his husband slept. They way the moonlight from the window hit him made him look like an angel. Bobby looked down at the ground and silently chuckled as he looked at the bright red heels and ripped up thong. Bobby picked up his phone and dial a number that he hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Hello." A groggy voice said.

"James?"

"Yeah, Bobby." James said. He wasn't sleepy anymore.

"I'm tired of Daniels interfering." Bobby said in an angry tone.

James looked over his shoulder at his nude husband sleeping peacefully. "Me too…so what do you want to do?"

Bobby smiled. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

* * *

**A/N: This is just my take on what the proof is. Hopefully, we'll find out what the real proof is later on.**

**Thanks 4 Reading  
**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
